The Justice Chronicles
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: A mixed bag of humans must solve their personal, romantic and business problems while defending themselves from the Covenant.full summary inside. Please R & R! Rated M for sequences of intense violence/gore,peril,sexuality and language.
1. Disclaimer

A/N: Okay. Hello one and all, welcome to my first Halo oriented fanfic.

A few points I want to make right away:

1. I wrote this when I was in Elementary School (about 8 or 9 years ago) so please don't hate me if it sucks.

2. I've marked this as Halo but, I warn you, there are MULTIPLE places from where the content of the story is coming from, Saw, Halo, Final Fantasy and countless others are featured in this work by way of characters, story beats, characters (those taken from an outside source such as the Saw films I will try to make them as loyal to their sources as possible though their personalities may change during the course of this story)

3. Just a warning, this is a confusing story to follow and/or understand. AS SOON as you encounter confusion with the story, please feel free to PM me or leave your questions in a review.

4. As it relates to my second point, all characters, plot mechanics or ideas etc. taken from an already existing work, let it be known that I take no money for this story and I respect the work from those I've implemented in this story.

Now that we have all of the legal formalities taken care of, the next chapter begins my story.

Read on dear reading, blessings upon your trials!

Signed, yours truly,

FEARLESS MASTER


	2. First Strike

A/N: All right. One last point I have to make before I move on. The Justice Chronicles, as this story is called, was originally intended to be the sixth part in an original series of mine called " A Typical Bad School Year". Please forgive my misuse of grammar and language of that title, I wrote the original draft of that piece when I was just in third grade. However, in recent years, I've abandoned the early work so I'll do my best to give you a general overview of the story.

This story, like the School Year series before it, centers around a mixed group of characters (some originals, some celebrity "guests" and other borrowed characters from my favorite films, novels and TV shows, as well as real life people, actors, actresses, models etc) who ban together against a villain (in the previous work, the villain would be the teacher of the group of students, but in this one, the Covenant take the role of villain) while they battle through personal issues such as romantic tension and their own demons.

Okay, I'm sorry for the long notes but if I wouldn't have written them, I would've gotten reviews asking exactly what was happening in the story and who the characters are. Still, if you have any questions and/or comments, critique etc, please feel free to write a short review. Now onto the story.

One last thing, the opening sentence mentions a wedding. This occurred in my previous installment to the School Year franchise and involved an OC Sarah Klena and Lance Armstrong (the woman I based Sarah off of has a huge crush on him so I wrote the wedding scene as a tribute to her.) Also, I will name some characters as "agents", like my character Agent 2. I will do my best to document the characters' names along with their agent identification number (for example, I'll state at the end of this chapter, Agent 2- Me and so on for each of the characters identified as such.) I'll only do this once, when the numbers first come up for that character, mostly I'll use their actual names. Please bear with me. I have no choice but to do it this way because the book in which I wrote the characters' names in, along with their ID is no longer with me so I'm making it up as I go along.

Chapter One: First Strike

A few months after Sarah and Lance's wedding, things were getting slowly back to normal. I was now living with Agents 302 and 303 under personal circumstances. One day the team gathered for a party to acknowledge the five year anniversary of our first encounter with our high school English teacher, Mardi Esposito. In the midst of the festivities, a covenant dropship came down to us and out poured Covenant Grunts, several dozen Elites and a handful of Jackals.

"My fellow agents, it's time that we have a little fun with the Covenant, if you know what I mean." "Let's go for it!" We shouted a war cry and assembled our formation. Sarah and Lance held rocket launchers, I held fragmentation grenades and a DMR, and the rest of the team bore SMGs. We rushed into the fray, the single shots from my DMR silenced a cluster of Grunts who screamed in cowardice as they tried to escape their fate.

Out of nowhere, Agent 306 screamed in frustration, "Let's hope that whatever these things are don't get past us. Our base was an old rehab center I ran, and Agents 307 and 308 were participants in it." I glanced at the two furious women that she mentioned. Despite their agility on the battlefield, they were lesbian lovers; a fact that I didn't fully support but accepted on their behalf. When the last Elite fell, we instantly relaxed our weary trigger fingers.

"I hate battles like that, they can take a lot out of you." Agent 307 said under her breath

"Well, remember what I said during your Orientation, "To be an agent of this alliance, you must give your mind, body and soul to your other agents. Most important remains the ability to have strength beyond strength." Believe me, you've all got that strength, whether you know it or not." I told them

"Oh Agent 1, I love you. I don't know what those things were but I promise that I won't let them hurt you." I kissed her softly on her lips.

Footsteps interrupted my thoughts. I could see the outline of the figure against the orange glow of the bonfire we'd set up but didn't recognize him until we were face to face. "Hey Jon, what are you doing here, I thought you were on tour?"

The man shrugged and sighed, "You know with all the alien activity going on, the record company postponed the tour until things calm down."

"That doesn't sound good." Agent 308 said shyly

"It isn't but this means I'll free to assist you if you need it." He answered

A/N: Okay characters in this opening scene...

Although I haven't been called by my Agent ID yet, as stated in the above note, my character is "Agent 2".

Agents 302 and 303: Aimee Brooks and Eric Jungmann. These were my favorite actors at the time I wrote this scene.

Agents 306, 307 and 308: Mary, Megan and Graham; characters from the film But I'm A Cheerleader.

Agent 1: Yuna from the Final Fantasy video game series. Like I said, I wrote this when I was eight years old. Don't judge me.

And the final addition to the scene, the unnamed figure in the last moment of the scene: Jon Bon Jovi. Growing up, especially when it came to writing this and my earlier work, Bon Jovi was a big inspiration. Thank God I've grown past the glam metal stage of my life!

There is much more to come. Please read and review!


	3. A Team of Terror

A/N: Okay. I'll try and keep this Author's Note short and sweet. Here's more of the Justice Chronicles. Enjoy! Please read and review!

Chapter Two: A Team of Terror

We set up camp at the sight of the battle that night. I sat by the fire and stared into it for some time, my eyes mesmirized by the dancing of the flames.

"How's it going, Agent 2, we've been worried about you." Agents 217 and 219 walked up and sat across from me. "I'm not sure guys. I guess that I just miss the way things used to be."

I flashed back to many years earlier. I was no more than five or six years old and I'd met Yuna in a month earlier. The two of us were in school together and had developed an innocent, childlike attachment to her. We were living with Mary while she helped Megan and Graham try to break their lesbian habits, as well as a few other wayward teenagers in her "camp" (Mary called it a camp around me to cover up the real issues that were being dealt with) called True Directions. She really cared fro me, as did the young men and women involved in the program. I loved watching the teens do things to help "straighten their lives out". Now, 18 years later, they were with us, fighting to stay alive.

"I do too," Agent 219 said, making me snap out of my recollection. "Remember the days when we were care-free and happy?" The three of us sighed and stared into the fire.

"Do you guys want to hear something crazy that happened to me a while back?" I asked "Let's hear it!" they said almost in unison, leaning closer.

"Well, a little over ten years ago, our base was a middle school called Conway Middle. My reading teacher, who is now Agent 284, turned my other teachers and peers against me. She started a whole "man hunt" campaign against me." I bowed my head "What happened to the people involved?" Both of them asked "Well, all of the other teachers involved signed up for Agent registry a few years ago as Agents 287-293, Klena, the lead conspirator, is Agent 284. My friend Michael, who helped defend myself against their assault, is Agent 286."

Suddenly, screams of terror rose up out of the wooded area fifty yards from our campsite. I followed the screams to a cleared out portion of the woods. There I found a tall dark haired woman and her blond companion being strangled by the teachers I talked about in my recollection. "Where have you guys been, and why the hell are you roughing up my agents," I took the two battered women in an embrace, "Xena, Gabrielle, you guys okay?" They nodded "Alright, I need you two to see our Medic. Don't worry, I'll handle these guys."

I turned back to the cluster of six, "I'm not going to ask again. What the fuck gives you guys the right to come here and assault my agents like that?"

"Well, Klena here told us what your team has been doing over the years. We've come to set you straight. The Orca Force is back in action." Agent 288 stated, a hint of resentment in his voice. "Team of Terror is more like it, Cline!" I shouted "Agent 2, help us!" Xena screamed as the group surrounded them, knifes and swords shown plainly in the darkness. "You're the Warrior Princess, you handle this!" Unfortunately, before Xena had the time to react, they overpowered us and, before any of us knew what hit us, we were bound and tied.

"This is one fine situation you've gotten us into, Agent 2." Gabrielle said I could feel their body heat which rose as we struggled to break free of the rope that bound us. "You'll regret this, just wait until Xena breaks free." Gabrielle taunted "Oh, I know she will," Agent 287 ranted "Which is why we're going to kill you before she gets the chance." Agent 288 pointed his sword at our throats. "Ready, 1,2,3, NOW!" I commanded as we strained and broke free of the rope but Ms. Klena grabbed us and lifted us off of the ground by our shirts.

"Xena, your chakram, nail Klena between the eyes." She reached but was unsuccessful in grasping her weapon. We pushed against each other to free ourselves but Klena was stronger than she looked. "It's no use, we're going to die out here. I knew I should never have trusted the Prophet of Regret." The sword was pressing against our throats and all hope seemed lost. As if on cue by our thoughts, the swish of an arrow took Klena by surprise, so much that she loosened her grip on us entirely.

Xena, Gabrielle and I scanned the path of the projectile and found our Indian allies Mary and Shining Star standing on a hill. Mary motioned for the three of us to run towards them. We obeyed. "You stay here, I've got this." Shining Star said as she proceeded to return the favor of assault to the Orca Force. After a few minutes of silence after the surrender and compliance of the Orca Force, we felt and heard a low rumble approaching our location. We looked to see Agents 217 and 219 climbing out of a tank.

"What happened to the monster truck?" I asked

"Monster trucks are so overrated. Besides, you can't blow stuff up in a monster truck. This is the Scorpion Class battle tank, version XSL. This baby comes equipped with a 7.62mm turret, rocket cannon and passenger seating for up to four soldiers. In short, plenty of kick-assery." Agent 219 said, smiling ear to ear.

A/N: New characters.

Agents 217 and 219: Adam and Sarah from the 2003 horror movie Monster Man.

Xena and Gabrielle from the TV show Xena: Warrior Princess make an appearance.

Agents 287-291: My real life Sixth grade teachers. Mrs.. Anderson (287), Mr.. Cline (288), Mrs.. Baber (289), Mrs.. Goodman (290), Mrs.. Davis (291), Coach Morehead (291).

Agents 292 and 293: Mary and "Shining Star". The first OCs besides my character to appear in the Justice Chronicles.

My best friend in Middle School, Michael Mccormick, is mentioned in this scene, though he doesn't play much of a role in the story.

Okay, another chapter down. Please read and review!


	4. A Cheerful Battle

A/N: Okay, time for some more Halo related action! Please read and review!

Chapter Three: A "Cheerful" Battle

Just then, Megan came running frantically, sweat dripping from her horrified face. "Covenant around here. In the southeast." "Well, I'm testing this baby out. Adam, Sarah, Aimee, Eric; take your positions." I climbed into the tank and started in the direction that Megan directed. I stopped and let her climb in next to me. "You look beatiful by the way!" I shouted over the roar of the engine of the massive tank. "Thanks, maybe we should start dating." We both chuckled at that statement. "Here's how it's going to work. I'll work the cannon and you take the machine gun. Which reminds me," I shouted to the others, "Do you guys have a stocked grenade supply?"

"Yes, we all do." Sarah informed me. We proceeded to our target. When we reached our destination, we were startled to see that it wasn't Covenant that we were dealing with. We were once again face to face with the Orca Force. "Damn it, that does it!" I shouted pulling the tank dangerously close to their hdden positions. "Agent 2, stop, remember that talk we had back then about trusting each other?" The tank stopped "She seems sincere, what do you guys think?" Megan nudged me, "I think she's full of it. But it is up to you." After a solemn moment of contemplation, the tank opened and we dislodged. I stepped caustiously to her, "You've already tried to kill me and some of my agents, don't make me regret letting you live." Klena looked at me sincerely, "I won't, I promise."

As we were in the process of patching up the recent events of betrayal, a Grunt spotted us. "Here, enemy, here!" The Grunt declared in a nasally robotic speech pattern. "I've got a bad feeling about this." I said as a dozen aliens from each species of Covenant approached. "We've come to help my brother, there's a lot of demons." An Elite responded in a deep mechanical tone. I stepped in front of the creature and flexed my fingers, "Come on!" I fired a single shot from my DMR and it hit the Grunt in the head. He fell with a gurgle, blue blood spewed from the wound. "Yes. Join in any time your ready, my agents!" I said

Agent 314, the newest agent to the team, and her squad of fellow cheerleaders who cheered fro the Dallas Cowboys football team, led a cheer that went something like:  
><em><br>Who do we annihilate?  
>Elites, Elites!<em>

After the cheer, Agent 314 accomplished a back-flip kick into the last Elite standing. "I think his shields are down," I proceeded to snap the Elite's neck, "Thanks for the assist and for the wonderful cheer!"

"Anytime Agent 2, who knew we'd find a position that keeps us in shape and allows us to protect one another?" the blond woman responded, high fiving a brunette teammate. "Not only that, it keeps our morale up." I added

It was then that it hit me, the Creed that every SIA Agent is responsible for obeying:

"All for one... and justice for all."

A/N: More characters.

I really don't have to explain this one, her description is in the text. But just to do it,

Agent 314: Starr from the 2005 DCC (Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders).


	5. Cairo Station

A/N: In this scene, I've placed my own twist to the Cairo Station bomb sequence in Halo 2. Enjoy! R&R!

Chapter Four: Cairo Station

"Oh, I almost forgot, Agent 315 wanted me to give you this." she stated breathlessly as she patted a wooden box in front of her. "From Johnson, that can only mean one thing." I whispered as I opened the box. The interior was laden with weapons, both human and Covenant weapons. I took two SMGs in hand, like something out of a Hollywood action movie I spin on my heels and spray the advancing alien onslaught with a barrage of bullets.

Thankfully, as I hopelessly clicked an empty barrel, a group of Marines appeared next to me. "You see these things, they're terror!" a frightened soldier yelled "Marine, did I give you permission to bitch?" his commanding officer asked "Cut the chatter, they can hear you." I whispered

We hear a distant rumbling and suddenly the ground shakes. The night time battleground fades away and I find myself against a metallic column. "What the hell, where am I?" A shout from across the way grounds me, "Look alive Agent 2!" I glance around frantically, "What's going on, Chief?" I spot the green armor and feel instantly relieved. A plasma grenade passes by my ears and explodes on the bulkhead above me. "The Cairo Station, we've got to find the bomb!" Three Elites attempt to surround me, "Right, find the bomb and I'll do the rest." Cortana spoke from inside the Chief's armor.

A barrage of fire from the Elites' plasma rifles threatened to exterminate me. "Agent 2!" A blond soldier shouts at me, tossing me a shotgun. I quickly fire three shells at the alien skulls. Through some of the same resistance, we found the bomb and detonated it before the Covenant knew what hit them.

"Mission accomplished. Great work!" We cheer all the way back to Earth.

A/N: I know this scene is slightly different from Halo 2. I know the Master Chief denotaed the bomb in mid air outside the Cairo Station but, for the purposes of my work, I changed the conditions of the sequence. Hope you like it, read and review!


	6. Combat Training

A/N: Hope you guys are liking the story so far. This chapter is a fight scene between my character and Xena. R&R!

Chapter Five: Combat Training

Meanwhile, on the ship behind us, Sgt. Johnson gawked with his Marines, "Of course they regret, "We regret fucking with the UNSC, we regret getting our raggedy ass fleet blown to Hell." This statement roused an "Ooh-rah!" out of his company.

Back on Earth, Xena, Gabrielle and I were training. Well, they were brushing up my combat training. "Good Agent 2, now that you've mastered the basics, it's time for your hand-to-hand combat training. Please step into the ring." I chuckled slightly, the "ring" was nothing more than a rectangle of concrete. "Are you sure about this Xena, I mean, is it safe?" I asked shakily "Of course not. I'll be your first aid and I've got great lung power for mouth to mouth resusitation, if nessacary." Gabrielle smiled at me and flashed her breasts. No one knew this, but I had a secret sexual desire for Gabrielle.

We began by stepping up to each other. "Okay, your objective is to block and counter." Xena demonstrated by almost striking me and shoving my fist to connect with her face. Xena assasaulted me, throwing furious punches and kicks. I blocked most of them and countered a few hits to her stomach and face. By the end of the exercise, both Xena and my face were covered slightly in blood. "You've learned well from me, nice job Agent 2." Xena said

"Thanks Xena, Gabrielle." I replied kissing Gabrielle's lips softly.

A/N: Most of you will probably wonder why I bothered to mention my relationship to Yuna in the first few chapters, given my mention of sexual desire for Gabrielle here. Well, keep in mind that my character's relationship with Yuna was in a flashback, and my saying "I love you" to her was more of a realization of responsibility than actual emotion. Read and review!


	7. Warrior Romance

A/N: Okay. We've arrived at the first romantic scene of The Justice Chronicles. This scene may fall under the label of sensuality but I promise, later in the story, there will be sex scenes to calm your perverted appetites. For now, enjoy!

The songs featured here are the sole property of their respective authors.

Chapter Six: Warrior Romance

Just then Jon Bon Jovi's Miracle came on the radio nearby. "It's our song. Hey Gabrielle, may I have this dance?" She took my hand "Sure, I'd love it."

Xena quickly disappeared to search for exactly where everyone else had landed from our trip into space. Meanwhile I held Gabrielle at arms length, "Listen Gabrielle, I want to apologize right now, earlier when we had those battles I know I neglected you. I wouldn't blame you if you hate me forever." Gabrielle put a finger to my lips. "Shh, don't give that another thought. I love you and always will, I know that you were just looking after me and the rest of them. You've been my savior so many times, I owe you my life." We hadn't begun dancing yet and already I was feeling an intense heat between us.

We began to slowly sway to the music, I spoke softly into her ear. "You know, Jon says we need a miracle but I already have two. One is in my arms right now, the other is somewhere not far from here." I kissed Gabrielle's neck tenderly, her skin soft and sweet. The timing of my action took Gabrielle by surprise, making her moan softly. "Do you mean," she struggled to speak without letting another pleasuring moan escape her mouth, "That Xena and I are your miracles?" I looked into her eyes and responded, "Yes."

We were holding each other in a tight embrace and we were locked in a long kiss when Xena and the others finally walked up. "Let's not disturb them." she whispered to the cluster of agents. They stood there in silence, staring at our loving embrace, beautifully silhouetted against the blackness of the night sky and the glow of the full moon above. Agent 245 spoke up, "Wow Agent 2, just go with it and she'll be yours forever."

This is your chance for romance and tenderness, take it, Xena spoke telepathically to me. The thing of it was that Xena had heard our conversation in her mind, or had been playing the possibility of that conversation over in her mind for years. Now, she was physically and emotionally pleased with my decision to take Gabrielle in my arms. Maybe he can relieve Gabrielle of the pain of her past and take the weight of the world off of her shoulders.

Finally our lips separated. The sound of Gabrielle moaning in ecstasy now drowned out the music. Yuna was even experiencing some sort of pleasure, she rubbed herself. Gabrielle's moans were becoming progressively louder, drawing the attention of local passersby. But now, the moans she produced turned into screams of release. All in all, this was a enticing and comforting experience for both of us.

"Hey Agent 2, may I cut in?" Agent 274 asked She was a friend of mine who, years earlier, had thrashed her way through a series of murders at her college. Her mother had died two years before her college years even began. "Sure come on Sidney, maybe I can make the trauma of the past few years fade away for you too."

Hana Pestle's Need began playing. "Oh Agent 2, the music is very relaxing, nice choice." she said "Only the best for you Agent 274." I replied

Everyone had left except for Agents 277 and 278, an ex policeman and reporter. They stood for a brief moment before leaving to grant us some alone time. Sidney did start moaning softly which was calming to me. The combination of the moon's reflection of light and the surrounding landscape made her look beautiful. "Sidney, I don't know how to thank you for what you've done. Our situations are both the same and our destinies have crossed over. I will always bless the day I met you." I said "No, how will I thank you for being there for me, I mean, you risked your life to make sure I was safe. I thank you with all I have, and to start actually thanking you, I've got something in mind that will be to your liking and will make both of us feel better." She held me in her arms and kissed me with such passion that I felt it impossible to come from her alone. Her grip was so tight, I couldn't break free. Her lips and breath were both hot.

I loved it very much but our history complicated things. After her college years, Agent 277 and 278 were married and they adopted Sidney and I. So, technically speaking, Sidney was my step-sister and this whole kiss between us felt wrong. When our lips parted, we fainted. I landed on the grassy landscape with a thud, and she landed on top of me.

A/N: I know this chapter was a long one but I wanted to group the two romance scenes together. Please read and review!


	8. Return Of A Killer

A/N: I'm sorry people. I forgot to mention the new characters from the last scene.

Agents 277 and 278 - Deputy "Dewey" and Gale Weathers from the Scream horror franchise.

Okay. On with the story. As always, your words of wisdom will be appreciated, please read and review!

Chapter Seven: Return of A Killer

Sidney regained consciousness after a while. When she awoke, the masked killer stood five feet away from us, waving a knife. "Oh no, not you again. Good thing I took it upon myself to take a self defense class." The killer pointed towards my body. "You are not killing Agent 2. You want him, you'll have to go through me first." She screamed a karate yell and ran full speed towards the stunned killer. He was aware of what she was doing, but not quick enough to stop her, Sidney knocked him through the air twenty feet before he crashed head first. Dewey came and escorted the man away.

By now I was back on my feet. "Thanks for the save," a silent moment passed "Wait a minute. Gale and Dewey never adopted me, just you. Then, what are you to me?" I asked "I'm your girlfriend Agent 2, who loves you dearly." she replied "Thanks for the best dance of my life, and not my last one I hope."

"It won't be Agent 2. Believe me, I've got much more in store for you." Sidney smiled an innocently deceiving smile.

A/N: I know this chapter is a short one. I thought it was cool at the time, to bring the killer from the Scream series back for a brief appearence. Much more on the way. Please read and review!


	9. Massages, Meetings and Rules

A/N: In this scene, the perspective shifts between the Agents at our base and the meeting of the Council in the Covenant's Holy city. Please read and review!

Chapter Eight: Massages, Meetings and Rules

Back at the base, Sarah, due to my injuries during the Covenant firefight, was giving me a massage. "Thanks Sarah, this has really helped with the recovery of my strength." I embraced her "No need to thank me Agent 2, I've been loving this. Now remember, tomorrow it's Gabrielle's turn to lay her hands on you." she told me "Okay Sarah, you've done an awesome job with this, and Adam seems to be taking it well." I looked at her to seek any regret.

"Well, I told him that I was doing this for your safety, and even Adam knows that your safety greatly contributes to the greater chance that the rest of us will make it through this battle." Sarah responded "One session down, 364 to go." I whispered to myself. The sessions were to continue once a day for a year, and each day, another of the female agents would perform the task.

_**Meanwhile in the Covenant's Holy City...**_

The Prophets and the Covenant alliance's newest warrior, the Arbiter, staged an emergency meeting of the Council. "These demons pose a great threat to the Ring's activation and the the Arbiter elected to the highest of the High Council, looked down at the Elite from his pedestal. "Defense," the Arbiter spoke in surprise "I've done nothing to dishonor my Covenant brethren!" The Prophet took this into possibility "Perhaps. But how do you propose to confront the demons without causing further damage to our society?" Truth asked "I'll take care of it." the Prophet was still unpleased. "That may very well be-."

"ENOUGH!" The Prophet of Mercy shouted to quiet the debate "The Arbiter took it upon himself to settle this matter, the discussion is closed." Regret and Truth sighed, feeling defeated. "Dismissed," the Arbiter started to walk to the gravity lift that would transport him to his ship. "Wait Arbiter," Regret spoke, holding up his scaly gray fingers. "If you fail at your mission, if the humans attack again, know that death will await you." a shiver ran up the Elite's spine.

_**Back at the S.I.A. Base...**_

"It's like Randy said back at Woodsboro, _if the killer does come back same rules apply, meaning the sequel rules. _The only difference is, we've never been through something this impossible before. What are we going to do?" Sidney asked "Let's not jump to conclusions yet. Yes, I'll admit that the battle at the party was cause for alarm but nothing has happened since then. Let's wait before we do anything drastic." I said

A/N: For those that don't already know the similarity between this scene and Halo, the opening to Halo 2, where the Council confronts the Arbiter about being responsible for Halo's destruction from the first game. That scene is the one I'm drawing from here, although the dialouge is much different. Again, I pay my respects to the Writers, Producers and everyone associated with ANY existing work that I incoropate into this story. Please read and review!


	10. Assurance Speech

A/N: One thing I didn't mention in the last chapter is what S.I.A. stands for. This is the acronym I made in 2004 when I started the School Year series. The letters once stood for Secret Investigation Association but I've since abandoned that and created a label based around the qualities of the group. Now it stands for **S**upportive **I**nternational **A**lliance.

This scene is a touching exchange between my character and Sarah. Enjoy, please read and review!

Chapter Nine: Assurance Speech

Later that night, Sarah, Aimee and I were alone in the base's foyer. I was talking to the two women about a film being made by Michael Davis, agent 305. "The movie is basically a fictitious account of my meeting Adam and his friend Harley. They want Aimee to protray me in the most diabolical light." Sarah said applying a fresh coat of black nail polish to her fingers. "There are two things that I don't understand about that. 1. If they want you to play Sarah, then why don't they just use her and 2. Why are they protraying Sarah like such an evil person," The women closed their eyes, looked down and shook their heads. "Well, can't they see that this would ruin both of your reputations? I mean damn, Sarah is not a horny psychopath who lures men to their deaths." I couldn't believe my anger towards the situation.

"Well, you know how the horror industry is," Aimee said "They're all about violence, sex and brutality." I stared at them with a stone cold voice to back up my feeling, "Yeah but that does not give them the fucking right to exploit you for their own purposes." Sarah put a hand on my shoulder, "Really Agent 2, it's okay."

"No. Those assholes are missing the long term effect here. What if, somewhere along the line, a talent agent comes looking for Aimee and sees this. Nothing good can come out of Davis' fucked up recount. Besides, neither of you would hurt anyone, you're too good."

They both smiled then. "Thanks agent 2, we needed a assurance speech." "Glad to help, anytime ladies." I responded

A/N: Another short chapter but I didn't want to proceed onto the next scene in this chapter and make you more confused than you probably already are. Also, in this scene, I know it seems like my character is blowing the movie issue out of control, but this was written to show his loyalty to his agents and that he'd come to their defense in any situation. Anyway, please read and review!


	11. Back To Reality

A/N: Just a warning. In this chapter, the perspective changes again, but this time it's in terms of setting. The whole last scene with my character, Aimee and Sarah was all in my character's imagination. This is important to remember for later chapters.

Chapter Ten: Back To Reality

"Agent 2, it's Jon," I opened my eyes slowly to see him, his wife, kids, Aimee and Sarah standing around me. I immediately tried to sit up and then realized that I was in a hospital bed, tied down by a few hard lines, one good line and was having medicine given to me through that line by a sexy brunette R.N. "What happened, how did I get here, how long have I been here?"

"You've been here for about a week. Your friends drug you in, you were pretty beat up, burned up too." the nurse, whose nametag on her white blouse read L. Naughty. Even through my blurred, disoriented vision, I could tell that the woman was destined better for modeling than nursing, her long brown locks tickled my exposed arm. "So," I spoke with slightly slurred speech, "What's the L stand for sweetness?" _I must be on drugs._  
>The nurse didn't seemed offended at all by my inquiry, in fact she giggled seductively at the matter. "It stands for Leyla, as in "Lay the hand you're holding in the air on me." she replied in a playful manner, straddling me, in front of everyone.<p>

"Um Leyla, I don't think you should be doing this, my girlfriend." I was cut off again. "Shh, there now. She doesn't have to know about this, I'm just providing the best care possible." This woman was doing a terrable job at justifying her actions, but under my sedated state of mind, I allowed her to continue to grind me. At long last, my new girlfriend walked in the door, "What the fuck are you doing?" she screamed at the nurse, pulling her forcefully off of me and onto the floor. "Damn you, you fucking whore!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Scarlet, stop." Jon broke up the fight, Leyla had several brusies on her face and arms.

"Well, now that that's settled, would someone explain to me what's going on?" Jon spoke up. "As Leyla said, we brought you in here about a week ago, after the firefight. You were pretty banged up. You're one lucky man."

I suddenly became more aware, out of shock more than anything. "So, I imagined dancing with Gabrielle and Sidney and being with you and Aimee in the base?"

"Actually, you didn't imagine dancing with me. The rest was all a dream." Sidney said

"Well, I would say that I'm glad to be back in reality but I think I like my dream world better." I said

A/N: Okay. The major twist in this scene is the whole "drema" aspect. Don't worry, this story is not going o be one of those where everything that happens in the story turns out to be all a dream, but certain parts, like the previous chapter, are all in the character's head. I will tell you now, from this point on, there will be no telling when exactly the events are reality or dreams. I told you from the beginning that this was going to be a confusing story to follow. From this point forward, I strongly encourage you to tell me the second you don't understand something. You have been warned. Please read and review!

Also, my character;s new girlfriend, for the time being, is another OC from a Saw fasnfic of mine, Scarlet Gray from A New Game.

Another question you maybe wondering is what is with Agent 2 going through so many relationships? This, dear reader, is not something of an issue with women but is merely the fact that, when I was writing this at age eight or nine, I would develop crushes on actresses and models, which I've documented here. Any further questions, comments/concerns are welcome.


	12. Family By Fate

A/N: I forgot to mention who inspired the Leyla character. The character grew out of my desire to meet Leyla Milani (a model and wrestling contestant), if you read this Leyla, then thank you for being such an inspiration!

On to the next chapter!

Chapter Eleven: Family By Fate

"It was all a dream, but it all felt so real." I pondered the notion in disbelief, despite the fact that I had accepted it. "Dreams can happen like that, just ask Clear." Sarah said "Clear, I can't believe I'm saying this but, before Alex died, I made him a promise to take care of you, to protect you. I'm sorry I failed you." the blonde woman approached me and put your soft fingertips against my chin, "It's okay agent 2. After all you've done for me, even sacrificing yourself to keep me alive, I think Alex is smiling down on you and I." she brushed her nose against mine playfully.

"I do believe that that fateful night with the firefight was meant to happen, to bring us closer together. I mean, think about it, we are a family brought together by fate, and I couldn't be happier if it hadn't, I wouldn't be as proud as I am right now." I smiled at the cluster of people surrounding my bed, some with glassy eyes. "We agree with you as much as we love you." they replied in unison. "I am sure glad the team has stayed together through all these years. Heroes come and go, but family sticks together and fights for what's right. Love is exactly the way I would describe our team's relationship." I said in response.

"You can count on us. We'll always be here to help you." Aimee said

"Thanks Aimee and every single one of you. You're all I have left in the world." I cried tears of joy.

A/N: Okay, the only new thing to report is the reference to Final Destination that I've made here. Clear Rivers makes her first appearence. Please read and someone please review!


	13. Covenant Controversy

A/N: Thanks for bearing with me, fellow readers. Now back to some kick ass Halo action!

Chapter Twelve: Covenant Controversy

One week later back at the SIA base, we were busy relaxing, thinking that our hostile involvment with the Covenant was over. We were wrong. At sunset, another Covenant dropship came down to greet us. "Let's finish this, once and for all." I whispered under my breath. Seconds later, the fight had broken out, several covenant aliens with their throats slashed and pools of blue and red blood everywhere. Eventually we won.

"I don't understand why the Covenant don't stay away from us." Mary said

"Your guess is as good as any of ours I'm afraid." I replied "Wait. I think I may know why they're so pissed." I keyed into a private frequency on my communicator. "Sarah, could you come into the foyer?" She appeared seconds later. "Aha, just what I thought!" I reached for her leather mini skirt and took a small metal pin from the fabric. "You've been recording their conversations, that's why they're so interested in coming here. They're fearing that we;ll hear them spill some secret." I looked to Sarah. "Why would you keep this a secret from us?" Sarah offered an explanation, "I didn't know what it was, it went great with my outfit, it clipped right onto my skirt. I feel so fucking ashamede of myself!" she said sobbing "It's okay Sarah, things have been hectic around here lately. But from now on, no more secrets. It is too far into the fight for things to fall apart now." I embraced her.

A/N: I apologize for getting your hopes up. The Halo action in this chapter was short lived. o.0. Read and review please!


	14. Major Emotions

A/N: Okay people, time for another conversation chapter (I promise that there is more action coming, just bear with me.) between Sarah and Agent 2. Also, would someone PLEASE REVIEW this story! I'm eager to know what you think!

Chapter Thirteen: Major Emotions

We were alone and I finally got some time with her, "Do you know what you've got," I touched her cheek lightly to wipe away the smeared make up and tears, "You've got five major emotions- trust, compassion, loyalty, dedication, and most important of all, you have love-. That serves for a pure, 100%, true warrior, but it also serves as the blueprint for one hell of a human being." Things were getting heated, but in a better way than I expected. I had expected hostility from Sarah, she and I had never saw eye to eye before now.

"I want to know, why do you give a shit what's going on with me," she questioned "The only thing you are is our leader, your job is no more complex than babysitting us." I could tell that Sarah was holding onto something I'd done wrong in the past that she blamed me for, I answered her anger with care. "What makes you say that, you know that even though I am your leader, that every single one of you matter the world to me. I started this agency for a reason you know, to help those in need. According to protocal, you're in need of support, I can give you that. But you'll have to trust me." I stared into her root beer colored eyes.

"I do trust you but why are you here now?" she pressed "Well Sarah, to be completely honest, I had no intention of coming by this part of the base. I was heading to meet with Maryen, Eddy and the rest of the coven for our weekly meeting, but then I remembered how miserable you were earlier today and I thought I'd come by to offer my support and to stop you from doing something stupid." Sarah guiltfully tossed a straight razor to me from behind her back, "Okay you caught me, I was going to slice my wrists and bleed in peace but you've fucked that plan up. What do you want to do now, send me off on a mission and let me die like you did to Harley? If you are, then I want my razor back, it's better for me if I die by my own hand than by those alien bastards." Sarah was hyperventalating at this point.

"No Sarah, that's not it at all. I know you have animosity towards me for what I did to Harley, sending one man to do the duty that required a dozen more, but you have to understand that if I wouldn't have sent him alone, then I would've had eleven more dead agents lying in body bags. You have to think of the trauma I have to face when I have to make decisions like that. Believe me Sarah, if I could go out there alone myself instead of sending you guys then I would, it hurts me inside when I have to go out and collect the shattered remains of one of my agents. I love all of you like the sisters and brothers I never had. I can't fucking tell you how many nightmares I've had about seeing those who've passed away, in every dream I can hear their voices asking me "Why did you do this to me?" I'm lucky I haven't taken the path that you're thinking about taking, but I wouldn't leave you guys in the cold likie that." I stopped to catch my breath from the monolouge I gave.

"I know you didn't have a choice agent 2, but it still hurts." Sarah screamed through her tears. All I could say was "I know it hurts Sarah. I hate to lose any of you. Remember you are all apart of my family." I replied

This seemed to calm things. Sarah embraced me and took me by the hand, leading me to the door to her suite. Her suite, like every other, was the size of a deluxe apartment, with the walls and interior decorated to suit each agent's unique personality. Sarah's suite, for instance, had walls draped in gray and the interior was peppered with old antique knick knacks. I'd never been inside any agents' suites before so I stopped myself at the door. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow. Good night Sarah." I tip toed to my own suite and called it a night. Today had been much too long.

A/N: All right, that is the last conversation scene for a while (at least I hope, I'm copying this from an old notebook and didn't take the time to read ahead so I'm posting each chapter as I relive my childhood writings.) Anyway, someone PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Forerunner Facility

A/N: Thanks for staying with me through all the drama. I now present another Halo action scene (for real this time!) ENJOY! Please read and drop a little review, you can be anonymous or a member, I don't care!

Chapter Fourteen: Forerunner Facility

"All agents, this is Agent 160. Be advised of Code Red situation, require immediate assistance at the Forerunner Facility-." the communicator's transmission was lost.

"Chief," I replied into the com. I received nothing but static.

"Ladies, I hate to tell you this but we're needed. Suit up!" I ordered. In a matter of minutes, we were en route to the signal of the Master Chief's distress call.  
>"The Flood are out of control, how will we stop them?" the Arbiter asked, immense terror in his voice. I tossed a frag grenade at an approaching Carrier form, which exploded into dozens of tiny Infection forms. The tiny aliens crawled towards some fallen marines, whom all had gaping wounds in their chests. Blood squirted from the holes as the Infection forms squeezed their way into the marines' bloodstreams. In an instant, the once dead allies rose again, shooting their rifles at us with hostile intent.<p>

"Oh great," Sidney said behind cover, "I've just lost Randy, and now it won't be long before I'm sent on the Great Journey to my grave." she angrily sprayed a cluster of Combat Flood with bullets from her Assault Rifle. The impact of the bullets caused the enemies to fall forward into fire pits, their screams of pain were short lived. We saw the Chief steering a Warthog into a group of Carrier and Infection Flood, spraying the vehicle's windshield with green, inhuman gore. A marine on the back turret showed no mercy as he unleashed an endless barrage, spinning a full 360 degrees.

An explosion followed by an unexpected tremor, the facility split into two halves, leaving a bottomless pit in between us and the Chief. Sidney was thrown from her feet, forward over the edge of our side of the facility. She reacted quickly, gripping the edge of the chasm with her fingertips. She quickly lost her grip with her right hand, and now only the strength of her left half stood between her and death. The Arbiter stood over her, ready to stomp on her back. I reacted as fast as I could, shooting him in the head with the last bullets in my gun's clip, he fell into the abyss. Sidney was screaming by this point, things I couldn't understand clearly.

She looked to me, her brown eyes showed only fear. "Do something Agent 2, do you want to lose me and our love over some alien bastards?"

"Hang on Sid," I tossed the package of weapons to Aimee, "You guys handle the Flood, I'll join in as soon as Sidney is safe." I ran back to Sidney. I reached for her hand, I could hear her whimpering softly as she lost her grip entirely. I lunged forward and grasped her wrist. Breathing a long sigh of relief, I pulled her back onto solid ground.

"Okay, let's finish the fight!" I gave Sidney the DMR I held. She emptied the clip into the few remaining Flood, those on the opposing side where the Chief was were all dead.

After the battle, we stood victorious, "I hereby dedicate this battle to the memory of Maureen Prescott," Sidney and I said in unison, kissing our fingers and throwing them to the sky, "Thank you for protecting us."

A/N: The action has come again. Again, I thank you for sticking with me. Please read and review!

Oh and Happy Fourth of July everyone! - FEARLESS MASTER


End file.
